


The Lucky One

by CharmyWizard



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: Leo has never considered himself to be unlucky but , while  out with Donnie and Hueso getting ingredients in the Hidden City, he meets a certain white rabbit on a forbidden quest of  his own. So if course Leo is going to force his way in somehow
Relationships: Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, No romance - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Lucky One

“Are you Miyamoto Usagi?”

Those were the first words Katsuichi had ever said to him. At the time he had been a small child just shy of five years and half drowned by a rain storm determined to finish him off. The tree he had found refuge under was barely doing its job of keeping him somewhat dry. The storm had drove him to seek out shelter after a puddle, one that had failed to drown him had taken his sandal as collateral.  
Truth be told a wiser person wold of turned back, even a stupider person would of decided to go back. But there was nothing left for him back in the village. Except for his fathers grave and the pitying eyes of well meaning villagers.  
Truth be told, any one fo them would of taken him in and he was sure he’d have a happy life with them. 

But to be thought of as a burden, even as young as he was, was unbearable. 

That was the reason he didn’t answer immediately. He thought maybe one of the villagers had sent the man after him, but at the moment he was too tired to lie. All he could do was nod before pulling his knees under his chin o help preserve some warmth

“There’s a lot of people worried about you little one.”

“I’m not going back.” Usagi had been sure of that just as he had been sure he’d never have a say in the matter. His numb body and spirit had nothing left in him. 

There was a shuffling coming from the samurai in front of him, but rather then drag him away by his ears, the samurai settled by his side ,sitting with his back to the tree. Curiosity got the better of Usagi and he finally glanced to the stranger.

He had seen samurai before, his father had been one, but none like this. A tall lion with long red hair and matching beard that barely gives room for his eyes and mouth, wearing a for black silk kimono and a dark blue happi. Both were finer then any clothing he had ever seen but well cared for.  
For a moment the two sat in silence, with nothing but the rain to fill the silence. Then the samurai spoke “I am sorry about your father. When I received word of his passing,, I cam as quick as I could.”

At the time Usagi could only look at the lion samurai in confusion, he was sure he hand known all his fathers friends, “how did you know him?”

“I knew him from many years ago, . I made a promise that if anything happened to him I would look after you.”

“I don’t want another father. I liked the one I had.”

“As you should. You are a faithful son. You will be my student. Nothing more nothing less.”

Usagi looked down to the ground. The rain had continued its onslaught since the samurai had joined him, and at this point it almost seemed like the world was drowning.

What chance did he have other wise?  
What choice did he have?

Taking his silence as a answer ,the samurai rose to his feet and Usagi with him. If he had known how far they’d be walking, he would of gone back for his sandal. But he kept silent. Through years of training, of living in isolation, and everything he kept silent.

He would never allow himself to become a burden 

(#)(#)\/(#)(#)  
Ten years later

“Alright, you two, what are the rules?”

Leo rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, ask Don he was listening.” He could hear Hueso brining his teeth together but couldn’t be bothered to look up from Miscord, “Right D?” His brother was now giving him the same unamused look but he made sure to give him a smile before looking back to his phone, “Right?”

“Yeah.”Don looked back to Hueso,” The rules are: Don’t’ leave Hueso’s side, don’t annoy Hueso, don’t’ say anything to anyone but Hueso. And don’t let Leo talk to anyone even Hueso.”

That brought him back, “What?! Hey!” Leo glared at the skeleton, “I don’t remember that one.”

“You didn’t remember any of them that’s the point.” Hueso jabbed a finer in his face,’ You didn’t even remember your portal sword. That I told you explicitly to bring”

Leo puffed up his cheeks before crossing his arms, trying to ignore Donnie smirking at him , “Look I just wont talk to anyone.” He clearly lied, Ok, so he had left his sword implanted in Dad’s armchair, it wasn’t’ because it was huge, bulky and tired of carrying it around (who could be sick of carrying around a giant portal sword that was almost bigger then most of his friends)but for other reasons that he didn’t have to justify to anyone, “I didn’t know we’d be going to the Mystic City! You’re the ones who supposed to have those toppings! I figured the most dangerous thing we’d be doing is 

“It is not my fault my restaurant ran out of those toppings hours ago and the only way to get more is front the market. And almost every time you go anywhere in the Mystic City you end up being chased by a mob.”

“I thought Karlos picked up your groceries from the Market?” Donnie asked from disinterest, “and wait on tables, and deliver food.”

“I need to get that kid a raise.” Hueso said to himself, “And apparently he’s got a weird form of rabies and tetanus so he’s taking some time off. That is why if you REALLY want those toppings wer can only get them here, in the Mystic City Farmers Market. Now I will ask you two this ONCE. Is this all worth the hassle?”

Leo glanced at his brother, and this time Donnie actually made eye contact, albeit nervous eye contact , with him. Making a quick agreement as Don held his phone up higher and switching over to Raph’s number. Leo ducked in closer to be in the video lens. “Um, Mabye its better to show you?” Don gave him clear ‘the hell are you thinking?!’ Look before rolling his eyes back at him and pulling up his phone and pressing on Raph’s number, their brothers phone only rang for a moment before Raph’s desperate face filled the screen, “Don thank god where are you?! Do you have the toppings!? Are you outside!? Are you coming in!? Are you calling to tell me you’re in the kitchen and you’re about the bring it out?!”  
‘Heeeyyy buddy.” Leo squished his face by Don’s so he could be in frame, “Just want to check in on you, hows our sick wittle brover?”

Raph’s face, which had been young and full of hope a week earlier fell further (Leo noted a plate going flying behind his head, “just checking in?!” Are you crazy?! Do you know what happens when I turn my back on Mikey-“ Raph gave a shriek and dropped the phone, in the background Leo could hear him yelling,” JUST PLAY DEAD POPS! MIKEY PUT THE FRIDGE DOWN!” It took several seconds before Raph came back into view, judging by the wood behind Leo guessed he had crawled under a table, “Listen to me right NOW. Mikey’s already taken Dad hostage and is dominating the living room. He’s trying to conquer the kitchen next and I don’t know how much longer I can hold him off! My barricade isn’t going to hold off forever!”

“Michelangelo is about as intimidating as a wet kitten,” Hueso paused, “Wait, he threw the fridge-“

Raph gave another shriek before he disappeared from sight followed by a dead tone. Don put his phone away, “That’s why we need the toppings. Mikey has had a stomach flu all week and hasn’t been able to eat anything other then gluten free dry granola bars. If we don’t give him what he wants, he’s probably going to end up a orphan and a only child.” 

Hueso pinched his brow taking a few steps away cursing in Spanish. Leo could only catch a few snippets, of what he was saying but he was pretty sure Hueso was cursing him out. He couldn’t help but sigh and drop his head on Don’s shoulder watching the Yokai passing by with disinterest. He had heard Hueso mention the Mystic City Farmers Market a few times, normally with scorn and a complaint about “the price of Basilisk Cheese” or something. Hueso finally straightedges, out brushed his hands down the front of his suit and turned to look at them with a deep breath,”alright, but again follow my rules, don’t annoy me and we’ll be out before blood worm hour in the Pizza Restaurant.”

Leo wasn’t sure he wanted to know what ‘blood worm’ hour was all about. But Hueso was already walking into the crowd, (“don’t wander off!” Hueso yelled) He gave his brother a shove on his battle shell to keep in him front , “Hey D?” He started, “I know I already asked you this, but are you going to be ok? If you can handle this I’ll just go with Hueso alone.”

“I’m not letting you go alone,I just.” Don took a deep meditative breath pressing his palms together, “We could of avoided this whole thing if we had just left the Lair on time.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He could admit fault sometimes. He just did always like doing it, “We’ll do this as quick as possible. In, out, and I’ll make it up to you I promise. I’ll buy you...” Leo though for a moment, bribery really was the best wa to deal with a stressed Don, “Three Jupiter Jim comics of your choosing.”

Don gave him a long look, and for a sec Leo though this brother was too off with him to take his offer but Don sighed, ‘It’s fine I have my noise cancelling headphones, now immune to mystic energy, and three back ups. Plus my special noise canceling bandana Dad made me so I’m fine. Let’s just go.’”

“Great! That’s my man!” Leo did a half skip sideways through the portal for the usual flash of blue before he ended up on th either side a second later in a crowd of Yokai with Donnie by his side a a second later. Thankfully it wasn’t crowded as he was used to, but like any other time he had gone to the Underground city it was the sheer number of different Yokai caught him off guard. None of them gave a glance to the two turtles that appeared out of no where. Leo made sure to check on his brother for a moment, “Ready D? Are you ok for splitting up? Who can ever find the creeepy toppings first owes the other five comics!” Rather then wait for Don to verify (or rightly accuse him of trying to weasel out of paying his comics) Leo ducked off. 

The last few times he had been here he didn’t really have the chance to look around stalls too closely. Now he could see that most of them held strange trinkets, like necklaces made necklaces out of eyeballs and flasks containing different swirling colors. And a crap ton of weapons that made him feel like he was in a ‘shop’ in a video game store. 

There was a bump on his shoulder and for a moment his vision was filled with starkingly white fur, “Sumimasen,”said the slightly shorter figure before moving past. Leo barely gave it another thought until something white hanging of its head pricked him in the eyes, “ow!” Leo rubbed his eyes before half glaring at the person who passed him, “Long ass ears. “ he cursed lightly, was that a rabbit? He glanced for a moment. Yup a bright white rabbit who was already giving him no second thought. 

“Looking for something Kappa?”

Leo drew his attention to the vendor he had been getting ready to talk to, who somehow had more mouths then head, “Yeah buddy my bone man, me and my bro are looking for some like weird worms with eyes that normally goes on pizza? You seen anyone who sells it?”

The Vendor twisted its mouths for a moment, “Uh, not sure what a pizza is.”

He narrowed his eyes, “You have a infinite amount of mouths and NONE of them have eaten pizza? You lead a. A sad life “ Don gave a half nod of agreement before going back to his wrist tablet. There was a yank on his mask and he found himself Stumbling back into Hueso’s face, “Why am I not surprised you ignored everything I said?”

“Because its my charm?”Leo said with a big smile. Hueso opened his mouth, probably to tell him off or to threaten to drag him before something behind Leo caught his eye, “oh boy.” He said with the same tone he’d use whenever Leo enter the pizza joint. Leo turned around, glancing around trying to find the source of his concern. There was a Pirate Puppy Yokai, a Cat Cavalier Yokai, that white rabbit looking at a booth, and a yokai that was just a eyeball wearing a fedora. He was about to ask who Hueso was talking about but his eyes were fixated on the rabbit, “You mean Bugs Bunny over there?”

“Karlos mentioned seeing a white rabbit the last few times he came here. He’s always here by himself which is not a good idea.”

“Why not? We’re here by ourselves, and we’re fine. And you just said Karlos comes here alone.”

“Its is not the same, you’re here with me. Trust me if you were alone you would of already had your shell stolen. And Karlos only comes down here on days I designate. As I said its not always safe here-“

“What are you looking at boy!?” A loud voice shouted over the already loud crowd.

The rabbit jumped nearly a foot in the air (literally and figuratively) not a that Leo could blame him, the yelling Yokai was some sort of Cyclops Octopus Yokai with fat arms and giant bat ears and looked as though he was the owner of the booth the rabbit had been standing at, “You’ve been here five times in the past two days, are you going to buy something or what?!”

“I-I-I um” the rabbit stuttered out before his arms magnetized to his side and he bowed in a Almost robotic manner,” I’m sorry please forgive me. I didn’t mean to cause you problems-“

“You’re causing me problems by taking up space!” The yokai suddenly grabbed the rabbit by the front of his shirt and yanked him close to his face in a way Leo could tell he was very uncomfortable with, “Are you trying to steal from me boy!?It’d be the last thing you ever-“

“OI.” Hueso shouted, finally shoving past a Yokai made of Play-do, “Berbi quit acting like a thug.”

The Yokai, apparently Berbi, swung to look at him, “I know a thief when I see once Hueso. I’m not a idiot.”

“You have glaucoma Berbi, you think everyone is a thief. Now go eat a candy bar and quit scaring off your real costumers.”

Berbi glared hard Hueso with snarling broken teeth, but after a moment he flinch and looked away with a snarl shoving the rabbit away stomping back behind the curtain behind his booth. When Hueso started walking Leo followed him on autopilot. He was used to seeing Hueso dealing gang members and Big Mama he had almost forgot Hueso was capable of as much intimidation as anyone. Now that they were closer, he could see the the rabbit was his age, if a bit shorter. Wearing a short blue untucked kimono with a white obi and black pants (they were called hakamas right) and some sort of samurai sandals his ears tied back in a pony tail his fur was so fluffy that some of it stuck out on his scalp, his bright pink eyes looking to them in concern as though he wasn’t sure what to do or expect from them. Instead he did as he did before and bowed, “Thank you, I’m sorry for causing you trouble as well.”He said with a soft Japanese accent 

“Do not thank me, are you here alone? Where are your parents?”

The rabbit looked at him in surprise,”I-I’m not, I don’t-“ he looked away for a moment as though in shame  
“If you don’t’ have parents, then I’ll take you to one of the shelters nearby.”

“I’m-“ the rabbit froze, “I have a home. I’m just not there.”

Hueso looked him hard, causing the rabbit to avert his eyes. Leo could just remember that it was supposedly a sign of respect. Right? Atleast according to the Samurai Sam movies he had watched (not nearly as good as Jupiter Jim or Lou Jitsu but still enjoyable). He took a moment to glance around, don was no where in sight, hopefully finding the toppings they needed. They had a good enough signal that Don would text him if he needed him-“  
“Fine, go home boy. Before someone less pleasant then Berbi decides you’re a thief. You’re drawing too much attention to yourself and here that is dangers out. So go home rabbit, go back to your family And I better not find you here again.” Hueso turned on his step and walked away. Leo turned after him, looking over his shoulder at the rabbit who was still staring at his feet, but the pain coming off him was enough even for him to notice, “dude, bone man wasn’t that a little mean?”  
“No. Not mean. Just harsh. This isn’t a safe place for children to be hanging gout alone. Some yokai who come from neighboring villages like to make a bet out of coming here and seeing what they can get away with, I doubt he’s one of them but he needs to go where he belongs where he can be safe. IF my son were in this situation i would want someone to give him the same advice.’Sometimes Leo forgot that Hueso was a dad, he had never actually met HUeso’s son, but in the few times he spoke of him and judging by the photo on the wall he loved his son dearly. Which was in no way a bad thing. But He looked back over his shoulder at the rabbit again. His whole body slumped as he turned and disappeared around the corner.

He wasn’t sure what drove him to do it, but Leo stopped long enough to duck behind a large platypus yokai. Hopping Hueso wouldn’t notice his disappearance for too long. He glanced at his phone, Donnie had sent him a picture of some Creepy Toppings, atleast he had found some. They’d be gone in a few minutes but he didn’t’ want to leave yet.

Leo ducked the way he had seen the rabbit go, with such a thick crowd he could only guess that the rabbit had ducked between two small buildings. The rabbit was ducked in the buildings shadow, leaning his forehead against the wall with a shadow cast over his face. Leo couldn’t tell if he was frowning or what, and a wiser person might of decided to leave it be

and yet

Leo waved “Hey! Bunny man!” grinning as the rabbit once again metaphorically and physically jumped a foot in the air, looking as though his fur was on end, looking at him as though he was a car insurance salesman and not a overly cheerful rabbit, “what do you want?!” the rabbit asked not rudely, “I’m leaving just please leave me alone-“

“Don’t let Bone man bother you, he’s a sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

The rabbit blinked at him, momentarily stunned “Y-yes I’m fine thank you for your concern but I must go .”

“Oh come on don’t let Hueso scare you off, why don’t you come hang out with me and my bro-“his words were cut off by a sudden shove on his shell sent him hard to the ground, his beak cracking against the ground and filing his mouth without blood, he went to raise his head again when something pressed hard on the back of his skull pressing his face hard on the ground

“I knew you stole something! I knew it! you and this fish kid are working together!” Leo couldn’t help but groan loudly at Berbi’s voice, “ Aw you again?! Go take a vitamin man-“ before his mouth was full of ground again

“I- I haven’t stolen anything!” the rabbit said ,” Please don’t hurt him-“

“Empty your pockets!” 

Oh boy, Leo was starting to see why Hueso didn’t want him or Don coming here alone.From the lid of his eye he could barely see the rabbit feel around ,”All-all I have is a onigiri and some water-“ 

“Then give me that thing you have at your waist!”

The rabbit hesitated, before reaching for his obi, because Leo had seen far too many samurai movies he had expected the rabbit to pull out a magic katana or a sword bigger then his, but instead he slid out a polished wooden sword, bowing and holding it out, “just please stop hurting him and you can have it.”

There was a pause, judging by the way the foot shifted on his head he could guess Berbi was trying to get a better close at it before the Yokai burst out laughing,” That’s all?! a stick?!You run around all day with a stick playing samurai?! God” he snorted, “you’re just a nobody aren’t you?” his face leaned close to the rabbit who kept his gaze to the ground. a meaty fist grabbed him by ear and yanked hard, forcing his gaze up to his, “ I bet you wouldn’t last five seconds in then Nexus-“

The pressure was finally off his head enough that Leo rolled away, “Go eat a damn vitamin you bitch!” Leo swung his leg out and kicked Berbi hard on the side of the knee causing the large yokai to shout out in pain and stumble away, releasing the rabbit, Berbi grabbed his leg and glared at him, the rabbit suddenly grabbed him by hand, yanking him to his feet “Come on!” dashing down the opposite side badly giving Leo enough time to get on his feet. Berbi was already back on his feet, yanking out what looked like brass knuckles out from his pocket ,” You’re a bitch!” Leo yelled 

Despite running the rabbit looked back on him with a surprised look, “I am not a bitch! My name is Usagi!”

“No not you, him!” Leo blinked, ignoring the Yokai yelling and running after them, “wait you’re a rabbit named Usagi? Did your parents hate you?!”

Usagi’s eyes widen,” WhA- no my parents hate-“ before nearly running smack dab into a wall. Leo, being closest to the turn, took the lead dragging Usagi after him before realizing they were at a dead end barely a second later Berbi slammed into the wall after them. He barely had time to shoulder Usagi behind him, “ You two are DEAD,-“ Berbi shouted, “I was going to sell you two to the Battle Nexus. but i think i’d rather keep you and beat some manners into you-“

“Would you stop talking like a anime villain for five seconds?!” Leo asked ,” Seriously you’re boring me!” he managed to get his phone. Don had sent him a few messages asking him where he was. He had no doubt that Donnie was already tracking his location. So he and Hueso would be here soon. Not soon enough though his head was hurting so bad he hadn’t noticed that Berbi was in face until his hand closed around his head before a shout came from behind him

“Leave him alone!”

Before Leo could acknowledge what was going on, Usagi had charged forward slamming his wooden sword hard into Berbis stomach sending the Yokai hard into the wall. Any relief that Leo might of ,could of, felt disappeared when the building next to them began to tremble, larger cracks forming, “ah BEANS.” He had fallen of buildings plenty of times but he wasn’t sure he could survive one falling on him-

Suddenly a familiar blue lights formed behind him. Before he could turn and fully give a reaction, Usagi’s arm hooked around his neck and drug him back, filling Leo’s vision and world with familiar ring of a portal ring he himself had built many times

Not for the first time that day, he really wished that he had brought his portal sword


End file.
